


How It's Going To Be

by toxictreasure



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Meet-Ugly, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bert is a nice guy for once!, this is a work in progress by the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictreasure/pseuds/toxictreasure
Summary: Frank just wanted one good night's sleep, so he could get up for work in the morning. But someone broke into his house by mistake, and now a cute stranger is sleeping on Frank's sofa-bed for the night.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 69
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "You broke into my house drunk thinking it was your friend's house and I should call the cops but my dog kinda likes you so we're good" AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dude on Frank's floor looked up in confusion. "You're not Bert."
> 
> Frank raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm Frank. And you're in my living room, stroking my dog. How did you get in here?"

A thud from somewhere in his house woke Frank up in the middle of the night. This pissed him off for two reasons: first, it was a Tuesday night and Frank had work in the morning, second, it meant that somebody was in his house. 

At first, Frank had just assumed it was his dog, after all Lois was a ball of energy all the time, even at one in the morning, but the fact whoever it was yelled _'oh shit!'_ after the thud tipped Frank off that it was not Lois creating the noise.

Frank pushed his covers off himself and got out of his bed, grabbing the closest pair of sweatpants to him. Once he'd put some pants on, he pushed open his bedroom door and made his way into the living room. He stood for a moment in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched a man sit on his floor and sweet talk his dog.

"What the everloving fuck are you doing?" Frank asked, causing the man to jump out his skin. Lois came up and weaved between Frank's legs, before walking back over to the man.

The dude on Frank's floor looked up in confusion. "You're not Bert."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm Frank. And you're in my living room, stroking my dog. How did you get in here?"

"Window." He pointed over to the window which was cracked open enough for the man to climb in through. "I thought it was Bert's house."

"Well it's not Bert's house, so are you planning on leaving? I have work in the morning and I don't appreciate being woken up at this time."

The man looked into his lap, where Lois had made herself comfortable and was now napping. He made eye contact with Frank and smiled sheepishly. 

Frank sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Who are you?"

"Gerard. Your dog's cute." Gerard was gently stroking Lois, which was most likely helping her sleep.

Frank mentally cursed his damn dog for being so friendly and sighed. "Listen, Gerard, how far away is your house?"

"About half an hour's walk." Gerard tucked his hair behind his ear. "But I don't think I can really walk in a straight line right now. I'm kinda... I drank a lot, so I was going to crash at Bert's but I found myself here."

"I really hope you're not a murderer or a thief." Frank grumbled, moving his coffee table and pulling out the sofa-bed. 

"If I was a thief, I'd be better at breaking into houses." Gerard giggled. Frank tried to ignore the thought that Gerard's giggle was cute. The man had broke into his house, now was not the time to try and get into his pants.

"Well, you can stay here for the night 'cause your house is a while away, and Lois likes you." Dumb dog, always warming up to anyone who walks through the door, or in this case, crawls through the window.

Frank went and grabbed some spare pillows and blankets for Gerard. He couldn't believe he was offering hospitality to the man who'd broke into his house- but in Gerard's defense, he hadn't climbed in through the window with malicious intent. All he wanted was a place to stay the night, and Frank would applaud the fact he was being smart about it. Y'know, not going about getting himself a drunk and disorderly charge, or drunk-driving. The dude was smart, or at least considerate of general society.

When he made his way back into the living room, Frank was greeted with Gerard on his feet, who proceeded to take the pillows and covers out of Frank's arms. Frank was annoyed to find out Gerard was taller than him. It was only by a few inches, but just enough to make Frank want to hate him. Frank watched as Gerard finished up his makeshift bed.

"Well, I'm going to head back to bed, uh..." Frank ran his hand through his hair. "Sleep well, I guess."

Gerard smiled at him as Frank closed the door and headed back to his own bed. A glance at the time told him that it was only quarter to two, so Frank could at least get a few more hours of sleep in. Frank climbed in bed and tried not to think about the fact a stranger was sleeping in his living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to pick up fan fiction again, after writing oc stuff for about a year and a half, so here i am! hopefully another update will come soon, and hopefully you enjoyed! 
> 
> *the title is kinda just a work in progress at the moment :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always been something weird about waking up in a house that is not yours. What's worse is waking up in a house that you don't even recognise. Gerard could only assume the worst situation to wake up in is one where you are in an ice bath with a kidney missing.

There's always been something weird about waking up in a house that is not yours. What's worse is waking up in a house that you don't even recognise. Gerard could only assume the worst situation to wake up in is one where you are in an ice bath with a kidney missing.

Luckily for him, Gerard had found himself in the second scenario. He propped himself up on his elbows and peered around the room, and then realised what had happened. Gerard groaned and laid back down, pulling the covers over his head. Not only did he feel bad for breaking and entering, his head was pounding. 

About five minutes later, when it was clear he would not be getting back to sleep, Gerard sat up and checked the time on his miraculously-not-dead phone. It was midday. The man from last night- Frank, he'd said his name was- was most likely at work. Gerard got to his feet, piquing the interest of Frank's dog, who came up at started sniffing at him. After giving the dog a quick stroke, Gerard noticed a note on the coffee table, next to a key.

_'There's aspirin in the cupboard in the bathroom. I thought better than to wake you up at 6 before I headed to work, but there's a key next to this note if you want to head home, just put it back through the letterbox when you've locked the door again please, or I will track you down and personally punch you in the dick. You can take Lois for a walk if you want though'_

Gerard looked down to the dog who'd laid at the foot of the sofa-bed and decided he would take her for a walk at some point before he left. He was quick to get the aspirin from the cupboard and a glass of water from Frank's kitchen to wash it down with. He sat down on the sofa bed and looked around the room once more. 

He didn't want to snoop around Frank's stuff, after all he'd been kind enough to not attack him last night, or throw him out, both being things Frank was within his right to do. Gerard didn't want to go stepping all over that kindness by acting like he was in his own house. But on the other hand, if things were just out in the open for Gerard to see, well there was no harm in looking then, right?

The first thing Gerard looked at was the the photographs Frank had on the walls. He had several with an older woman, who Gerard assumed was his mother, and a bunch with a dude who had curly hair that could probably be counted as an afro. One thing Gerard noticed about all the pictures was that was Frank was very attractive.

Just to put an end to his curiosity, Gerard decided he'd just poke his head into the two other rooms in the house he hadn't seen. The first door he opened was Frank's bedroom.

Gerard was shocked to find out it was a bit of a mess, with clothes hanging out of drawers and just dumped on the floor. Frank's bed was not made, the black duvet sticking up in weird ways as if gravity had no affect on it. Gerard closed that door pretty quickly. 

The last door was in front of him, and Gerard could only hope he wasn't going to walk into a _50 Shades of Grey_ type of room, or a room just full of dead bodies. With that thought in his mind, Gerard pushed open the door and what he saw was neither a BDSM room or a corpse storage room, but what looked like a music studio. The walls had sound-proof cladding on them, and there was four guitars on stands in the corner, and a bass guitar among them too. A keyboard stood underneath the window which looked out into Frank's backyard. A microphone was in the room too, along with a mixing desk and a computer.

"Holy shit." Gerard muttered, very impressed with the equipment in the room. He closed the door and went back into the living room to play with the dog for a bit.

~

About an hour and a half later (which consisted of Gerard taking Lois for a walk and eating a sandwich) Gerard got a text from Bert, his best friend. Technically, Gerard's brother Mikey qualified for title of 'best friend', but Gerard figured his best friend needed to be someone he wasn't related to.

'gee, am i going crazy or did i see you walking my neighbour's dog?'

'Is your neighbour a fella by the name of frank?'

'yeah, handsome guy, tattoos? we talking about the same guy here?'

Gerard clarified that they were in fact talking about the same guy, and as soon as he had, Bert rang him.

"Why the fuck are you in Frank Iero's house?" Bert asked before Gerard could greet him.

"Well, you know how you said that if you don't answer the door, I can come in through the window? Yeah, so I got really drunk last night and found myself in the area, thought Frank's house was yours and climbed through the window. Turns out, it wasn't your house, but he was nice enough to let me stay on his couch."

All Gerard could hear was Bert laughing from the other end of the line. "Holy shit dude," He wheezed "go to the window, lemme see if I can see you."

Gerard moved to the window, and sure enough, there was Bert over the other side of the street in his living room window, waving to him like a madman and laughing like one too. It took Bert a moment to calm down. "When you planning on leaving? Or has he locked you in?"

"Nah, he gave me a key, but I think I'll stick around until he gets home and get to know him a bit." Gerard flipped off Bert and closed the blinds, laying down on the sofa bed after. Lois curled up next to him, putting a paw on his thigh.

"Don't be trying to replace me, you know I'll always be your bitch." Bert was now making kissy noises.

"If you keep making those sounds, I'll hang up on you."

Bert kept making sounds. Gerard hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about you? Whose your favourite superhero?"
> 
> He pondered the question for a moment. "The Punisher."
> 
> Gerard looked wounded. "He's not a superhero!"
> 
> "Oh, he so is!"

Frank's day at work had sucked major dick. His boss had been an asshole for no reason, and then he'd spilled coffee on himself. The last thing Frank needed was to get home to see that Gerard was not there, and neither was his dog or his spare key.

At first, he was going to go beserk, but then the rational part of his brain reminded him that he did say Gerard could take Lois for a walk, and if they weren't back in 20 minutes, then he could freak out.

So Frank got in the shower. He put on his favourite album, playing it loudly through his phone, and spent more time just letting the water run over himself than he did doing anything else. He was getting out about twenty minutes later, when he heard the door open, and heard Gerard talking to Lois.

"You're really hyper aren't you?" Frank heard Gerard cooing to the dog. "You're so cute, you little angel."

Frank tried not to smile at Gerard's baby-voice and wrapped a towel securely around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Gerard toeing off his shoes and letting Lois off her lead.

He leaned against the door frame. "Didn't realise you'd stick around."

Gerard looked up and tried not to choke on his own saliva. If he thought Frank was attractive normally, seeing him fresh out the shower, nipples and torso tattoos on full display, was enough to make Gerard die on the spot. If he were an anime character, his nose would have exploded with blood.

"Yeah, don't think I stuck around for you though," Gerard grinned, squatting down and petting Lois. "I only stayed for this little cutie."

Frank scoffed, standing up straight. "Yeah, don't be fooled- she's evil." He started making his way to his bedroom. "Feel free to grab a snack or something. Lois'll get spoiled if you keep giving her attention."

Gerard shuffled off to the living room with a little giggle while Frank headed to his bedroom. He considered just getting into his most comfortable clothes, but instead grabbed his Misfits shirt and some jeans with holes in the knees. Frank looked in the mirror and carded his hands through his hair. 

It was weird that he wanted to impress Gerard. Sure, the dude was cute with his pointed nose and cute giggle and black hair that hung around his shoulders, but Frank didn't feel like he should be attracted to the guy that had broke into his house. A little voice in his head reminded him that Gerard hadn't meant to break into his house, but Frank ignored it. The one thing he couldn't ignore was that he wanted to get to know Gerard better. At least he could excuse his attraction if he knew the guy.

With that thought, he went and grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat down next to Gerard on the sofa. Gerard took the beer as soon as it was offered and turned on the TV.

He looked to Frank. "You like horror?"

"Of course." 

"Good." Frank watched as Gerard opened the beer with his hands, and then put on The Shining.

Frank sat back and made himself comfortable on his sofa, opening his beer with a bottle opener like a civilized person. It was weird that he was sat having a beer and watching a movie with someone he had only met in the early hours of the morning because _he broke into his house_. It was surreal. When Frank got home from work he usually just took Lois for a walk, showered, and watched TV while eating his tea. This whole situation was out of the realms of comfort for him.

"How much snooping did you do?" Frank asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Gerard shrugged, his eyes still on the Stanley Kubrick masterpiece. "I snooped a little. Poked my head round a few doors, looked at your pictures, had one hell of a job trying to find a knife in your kitchen."

Frank laughed. "My kitchen is not that badly organised." The other man pulled a face that translated to 'whatever you say'. 

They sat in silence for a while, watching Jack Nicholson slowly going crazy, before Gerard spoke up. "I saw you've got a lot of instruments. You in a band?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I make music but I do all the parts myself. Except drums, I get my friend Tucker to record them for me."

"Tucker the guy in the photos?" Gerard pointed with his beer to the photo frames on the walls. 

"That's Ray, the one with the 'fro. Best guitarist I know." Frank smiled. It had been a while since he'd last met up with Ray, but they'd been trying to organise a time for a month or so.

Gerard suddenly got to his feet and walked over to the photos, beer left on the coffee table. Frank watched him go. He stood staring at the pictures for a moment.

"Holy shit." Gerard muttered, before repeating it louder. "Holy shit! As if I didn't realise." Frank looked at him quizzically. "I used to go to high school with him, dude. Ray Toro?" Frank nodded and Gerard grinned, pushing his hands up into his hair. "I barely recognised him without those dumb fucking glasses. He really let his hair grow out, huh."

Gerard sat back down and kept watching the movie with a weird nostalgic smile on his face. Frank pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Ray.

'Ray, dude, did you go to high school with a dude named Gerard?'

It took two minutes for Ray to reply. 'Yeah, Gerard Way. Why?'

Frank considered explaining the circumstances of how he became acquainted with Gerard but thought better of it. 'I met him today, he mentioned a Ray Toro, and I took a guess that he meant you'

'There's not that many Ray Toro's around here Frankie.'

'Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna ignore you now, I'm watching a movie'

Frank pocketed his phone, and had a few gulps of his beer. He turned his head and looked at Gerard. The dude was pale, so much so that he could probably pass for a vampire - if it weren't for his little teeth. Gerard in turn, looked to Frank and one side of his mouth turned up in a lop-sided smile. 

"I got something on my face?" He asked, looking into Frank's eyes.

Frank sat back, turned at an angle to he could look at Gerard better. "Tell me about yourself. You woke me up in the middle of the night, the least you could do is tell me your surname."

Gerard giggled, and then Frank smiled. The other man turned completely sideways, crossing his legs and looking at Frank. "Well, my name's Gerard Way. I'm an artist, I make my own comic books, I'm doing one at the minute that's about superheros, but not traditional superheros." Frank watched at Gerard rambled on about comics for about ten minutes, talking about his favourite series, and his favourite superheros. "I really love Deadpool, and it just helps that Ryan Reynolds plays him- that man is very attractive."

Frank laughed. "Honestly, if someone doesn't find Ryan Reynolds attractive, they've got something wrong with them."

"What about you? Whose your favourite superhero?" Gerard asked, putting his elbows on his knees and resting his head on it hands. Frank tried to ignore the fact that Gerard looked very cute like that.

He pondered the question for a moment. "The Punisher."

Gerard looked wounded. "He's not a superhero!"

"Oh, he so is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm super glad you're all liking this so far! i love getting back into fan fic and i'm having so much fun writing this. hope you're all having a good day/evening/ night <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But I saw him in his full 'just-stepped-out-the-shower' glory." Gerard grinned.
> 
> "Nipples and-"
> 
> "Nipples and all." Gerard dragged out 'all'. Bert's eyebrows went up to his hairline and his jaw slackened. He looked like a cartoon character. 

By the time Gerard came home from Frank's it was nearing 11 pm. He'd left the man's house just after ten, apologising for breaking in, and thanking him for being so kind. He'd spent the last few hours getting to know Frank, and Gerard was teetering on the edge of being fully in love with the man. They had a lot in common, and he now knew that Frank had had boyfriends in the past - which he mentioned ever so casually. Gerard didn't miss the way that Frank's eyes scanned his face, trying to gauge a reaction.

Gerard tried to be quiet when he came into his house, quietly locking the door behind him, only to turn round and be greeted by his housemate's very unimpressed face.

Lindsey was a firecracker of a woman, a brilliant friend, pretty decent bassist, and the last thing keeping Gerard sane. She had her arms folded over her chest and one eyebrow raised. Gerard braced himself for a punch to the arm.

"Where the fuck have you been? I haven't seen you in since yesterday morning you overgrown goblin!" Lindsey's punch landed on the side of Gerard's shoulder. "Not even a text! You big bitch, I was worried about you!"

Gerard rubbed at his arm, wincing. Lindsey was strong. "Hey, I'm fine, I crashed at-"

"You weren't at Bert's place, 'cause I text him."

"His neighbours." Gerard finished. "A dude called Frank, nice guy." Gerard shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the back of the sofa. Lindsey had been watching NCIS. He was sure that his darling housemate modeled herself after Abby Sciuto.

Lindsey had called down now that she knew her best friend was home safe, and knew that he hadn't spent the night on the streets. "How'd you know him?"

Gerard lit himself a cigarette and shrugged. "Crawled through his window instead of Bert's." Lindsey flared up again, Gerard laughed and talked over her. "He was very nice about it, he fixed me up a place to sleep and let me hang around while he was at work."

Lindsey shook her head and grabbed her phone off the table. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late." With that, she walked into her room.

~~

Gerard woke up to the smell of cigarettes and a giggle from next to him. That giggle could belong to none other Bert McCracken. He pulled back the covers that were piled up on top of him and peered over them to see Bert laid beside him on the bed, half sat up against the headboard. He had a lit cigarette in one hand and was looking through memes on his phone. 

Pushing his covers off him, Gerard sat up and rested his head on Bert's shoulder, looking at the meme on his phone. 

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." Bert said. Gerard knew he was grinning. 

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled, pulling Bert's hand to his mouth and smoking from his cigarette.

"So, do tell me," Bert started, pulling his hand away from Gerard's face and shoving him away when Gerard blew smoke in his ear. "fuckin' weirdo - do tell, how was it getting cozy with my neighbour?"

Gerard got to his feet with an eye roll. "I ain't telling you shit until I get my coffee." 

He pulled his duvet around his shoulders and shuffled into the kitchen. He started making his coffee and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. He should've listened to Lindsey about not staying up 'till late, but when The Twilight Zone is doing re-runs until 3 in the morning - well, Gerard was _not_ about to pass that up. He heard Bert throw himself down on the sofa with an 'oomph' and soon he was absent-mindedly singing. 

Gerard joined in, the both of them singing a Smashing Pumpkins song while he spooned several heaps of sugar into his coffee. He gave the coffee a quick stir before sipping at it without taking out the spoon. In all his duvet and coffee glory, Gerard made his way over to the sofa and sat next to Bert, who looked at his coffee with jealousy. 

"I can't believe you'd make yourself a coffee, and not make your best friend one!" Bert shook his head with his cigarette-bearing hand pressed dramatically on his chest.

"I don't see why I'd do that," Gerard looked straight ahead with a little smug smirk sat on his lips. "Lindsey isn't here." Bert gasped, and Gerard just giggled. "You wake me up at half nine in the morning and expect to be my best friend? You should know better."

Bert laughed and stumped out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Tell me about him, now that you've had your precious coffee. All I know is that he's hot and he has tattoos."

Gerard rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee. "Well, he's a musician, but he only keeps his stuff private. The only person he works with is his friend Tucker who does drum parts for him. He liked comics, but he said that the Punisher is his favourite superhero-"

"Oh, that's a boner-killer for you, you wonderful comic book freak." Bert reached out and ruffled Gerard's hair, who scrunched his nose in response. 

"But I saw him in his full 'just-stepped-out-the-shower' glory." Gerard grinned.

"Nipples and-"

"Nipples and all." Gerard dragged out 'all'. Bert's eyebrows went up to his hairline and his jaw slackened. He looked like a cartoon character. 

"Did you fuck him?" Bert blurted out all of a sudden.

Gerard choked slightly on his coffee, and the other man laughed at the way his cheeks flushed. "What? No!"

"So I still get a chance to rub one off on him?" Bert was grinning in the way that told Gerard he was joking.

"Also no."

Bert fake-pouted and Gerard blew a raspberry at him, turning on the TV and putting on Adventure Time. Gerard grinned and leaned into Bert's side, letting him sip at his coffee. It was only fair- he _had_ bummed Bert's smoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the hell i managed to write two chapters in one day, i'll never know. school's gonna kick my ass for the next week so updates may effectively stop lmao,,, hope you all enjoyed!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard had left his phone. 
> 
> There it was, sat on Frank's coffee table, as dead as a... well, as dead as a phone that hadn't seen a charger in a while.

Gerard had left his phone. 

There it was, sat on Frank's coffee table, as dead as a... well, as dead as a phone that hadn't seen a charger in a while.

Frank hadn't noticed it in the evening, after Gerard left all he did was let Lois play in the backyard while he smoked, and then went to bed. But there it was, on the coffee table, next to the beer bottles Frank had neglected to throw away. 

He knew it had only been left because Gerard was, in the nicest way possible, a bit of an idiot, but a little bit of Frank wanted the it to be so they had a reason to meet up again. He could have just admitted to himself that maybe he liked Gerard and could walk across the street and ask Bert for his number and not have to make up imaginary reasons for them to meet up, but Frank was not a man of logic. 

So Frank rang Ray, because what else was he supposed to do? Sure, he was an adult who did taxes and paid bills, but at the end of the day he was still a hopeless, chaotic bisexual who really couldn't function in situations that could lead to sex and/or romance.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Ray greeted, his voice a bit crackly through the speakers of Frank's phone.

Frank raked a hand through his hair. "You remember yesterday how I said I'd met Gerard, the dude from your high school?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he'd came round my place - and nothing like that happened before you try and say it did." Frank heard Ray chuckling. "But he left his phone and I don't know what to do."

Ray laughed harder at his idiot friend. "Seriously dude? You just go to his place and give it back."

"Yeah, but I don't know where he lives, plus how would I even..." Frank trailed off, to embarrassed to say that he doesn't know how to talk to cute people.

"Frankie, you're on Facebook. Gerard's probably also on Facebook. Hell, I probably still have him on Facebook from senior year." Frank just knew that Ray would be shaking his head at him if they were having this conversation. "Just fuckin' message him, man."

Frank sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll speak to you later, dude."

The two exchanged goodbyes and Frank ended the call. After putting his phone down on the sofa next to him, he ran his hands over his face. He knew that had to be a better option than Facebook. Who the fuck even used Facebook anymore? Gerard had said that Bert, his close friend, did live on the same street, but he hadn't said which house was Bert's, so Frank couldn't just slip Gerard's phone through the letterbox with a post-it note attached. 

He could, however, charge the phone, and then try to guess the password and text the first person in Gerard's messages. So he did just that. 

~

Bert and Gerard pretty much wasted all morning watching Cartoon Network and chatting shit, as best friends do. Gerard had gotten up to get some snacks when Bert announced loudly to the room 'what the fuck?'

Bert got to his feet and walked into the kitchen. "Gee, do you have your phone on you?"

"No, why?" Gerard's voice was muffled by him rustling around in a cupboard looking for chocolate.

"Uh, is it in your room?"

"Should be." Gerard shrugged, pulling out a Hershey's bar.

Bert rubbed the back of his neck, eyes still glued to his phone screen. "Yeah, I don't think it is." He handed the phone to Gerard, so he could read the message.

'Hey, this is Frank Iero, Gerard left his phone at my place, and I think you're the Bert he mentioned yesterday, so I messaged you incase you can get this back to him'

Bert and Gerard looked at each other and as Gerard went to run away with the phone to reply, Bert snatched it out of his hands and ran into the living room.

"You dick! Tell him I'll come and get it later!" Gerard yelled, opening his chocolate. He'd fought Bert enough times to know that he was _not_ getting that phone.

"Yeah, yeah." Bert said while typing out Gerard's address for Frank to drop the phone off.

'Cool. I'll be there in ten to give him it. Thanks'

"He'll be here in ten minutes to give you the phone." Bert grinned as his best friend walked into the living room.

Gerard's eyes widened. "YOU ARE SUCH A DICK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lil filler chapter just to move the story on cause i got an idea for it at ten pm and now it's eleven so i wrote it pretty quick,,, thank you all for the lovely comments and i hope you stick around for next chapter! <3  
> (also i haven't checked this so im super sorry for any spelling mistakes!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert stuck out his hand. "You must be Frank," Frank took his hand and shook it. "I'm the Bert you've heard so much about."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is how i'm picturing the characters: 2007 gee, 2004 bert, and modern frank (literally the popbuzz interview where he talks about his twitter roasts and the mcr groupchat),and danger-days ray (they're all around the same ages though)  
> obviously y'all can picture them however you want, but this is how i'm gonna be describing them in this :)

Frank had triple checked his hair in the rear-view mirror before stepping out of his car. 'Just an old habit' Frank told himself, although he was much too aware of the real reason. He walked up the path to the house Bert had told him was Gerard's and held his breath as he rapped his knuckles three times on the door. 

A voice that sounded vaguely like Gerard's was heard just before the door swung open to reveal someone who was _not_ Gerard. The man who wasn't Gerard had dyed black hair that hung down past his shoulders. He had a grin on his face and a cigarette between his fingers.

He stuck out his hand. "You must be Frank," Frank took his hand and shook it. "I'm the Bert you've heard so much about."

Frank was slightly intimidated by how confident and mildly chaotic Bert seemed. "Nice to meet you Bert, where's Gerard?"

Bert stepped to the side to let Frank into the house, and closed the door behind him. Gerard rounded a corner, and Frank was almost certain that he was permanently greasy. His hair was limp and he looked like he'd barely slept for the past week. Gerard was still in his pajamas. Frank found all this oddly endearing (albeit slightly concerning).

"Hey," Gerard greeted Frank brightly despite his corpse-like appearance. "you said you have my phone?"

"Yeah, you left it at my place yesterday." Frank said, handing it to Gerard. Frank tried not to focus on the fact their fingers brushed. "Thought you might want it."

Gerard smiled lopsidedly. "You wanna hang out for a bit?"

"I would, but I really need to work on some music stuff." he pushed a hand through his hair. 

Gerard tried to hide the disappointment he felt. "That's cool," he smiled, and Frank smiled back. "there's always another time."

They exchanged phone numbers, and Frank somehow got Bert's number and address in the process (' _literally the house across the street from yours_ ' Bert had laughed ' _it's weird we've never bumped into each other before_ '). When Frank pulled into his own driveway, he turned off his engine and rested his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed. 

He hated this - this whole attraction he had to Gerard. Frank had known he was bisexual for a very long time, but he hated getting crushes on anyone. It opened him up for a whole new world of experiences and he was never prepared for it. He was also terrified of rejection. He hated the butterflies that ate him from the inside out any time he comes into contact with the source of affection; a moment's eye contact could turn him soft, or a single smile could melt him down. 

That's exactly why he tried so hard to deny what he was feeling, but because Gerard was attractive and sweet and funny, Frank couldn't help but fall.

Frank left his car and as soon as he was in his house, he headed straight for the beers in the fridge. He could care less if it was only two in the afternoon, he wanted to watch shit horror movies and get drunk.

After the second movie was over, Frank looked at the bottles scattered over the coffee table. He counted five. His head was starting to feel a bit heavy and he sort of just wanted to go to sleep. Standing up off the sofa, Frank checked his phone and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a message from Gerard on his screen. 

_'Hey'_

Frank internally growled at the fact a one-word text message was enough to make his stomach twist into a knot. He threw himself back down on the sofa and unlocked his phone and typed out his own message.

**'Hi'**

It took all his willpower to try to not overthink the message. All he needed was a simple greeting, why was that so damn hard?

_'I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink or something sometime soon?'_

Frank swallowed thickly. 

**'You asking me on a date, Way?'**

_'maybe'_

Frank put his phone down and put his head in his hands. He felt like a teenage girl, having to steady his breathing because a hot guy showed interest in him. Holy shit, he was such a mess.

_'So is it a yes or a no?'_

He stared at the message for a moment before typing out his reply.

**'Of course it's a yes.'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda don't like this chapter? if feels a bit boring, but hopefully next chapter'll be good! i hope you all enjoyed this anyway, and i hope you've all been having good days! oh and tell me if any of you got mcr tickets, i'd love to know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank really hated his dog sometimes.

Frank had no issue picking out an outfit for the date; Gerard, on the other hand, had so many issues.

His wardrobe consisted exclusively of faded band t-shirts, old jeans with rips in questionable places, and jackets that were probably stole off Bert or Lindsey. He had nothing that he could wear on a date to a restaurant. He wanted to impress Frank because all Frank had seen Gerard look like so far was the equivalent of a greasy sewer goblin. Frank always looked pretty sharp, even in jeans and band shirts, or sweatpants and bedhead. He always looked clean, and probably smelled really nice.

Gerard had to enlist Lindsey for help, who grinned when she realised she could take her poor, disaster of a housemate shopping. 

Lindsey had grabbed her friends Chantal and Frances, and the three of them had dragged Gerard around a mall, making him try on things that could make him look at least a little bit presentable. At one point Chantal had suggested a bright blue suit, but Gerard had put that one back on the rack very quickly. 

He finally settled on getting a white shirt, a black waistcoat, a striped tie, and some black dress pants. To go with it, Frances picked out a black trench coat. At first, Gerard had turned his nose up at it, but once he tried it with the rest of the ensemble he warmed to it. 

By the time the day of the date came around, Gerard didn't find himself all that nervous. He had been looking in the mirror for five solid minutes, and Lindsey was starting to get worried.

She propped herself up on her elbows, looking up at Gerard. "You look good."

Gerard fluffed his hair again. "Do I really?"

"Yes." Lindsey was sat up fully now. "For once your pants aren't ripped at the crotch, so there's a start. Your hair isn't limp and greasy, and you're wearing a tie. This guy clearly mean something to you."

"I mean, yeah, he's cute but... yeah." Gerard stuttered out awkwardly. He felt a blush creeping up his neck. "Jesus, I hope I'm not overdressed."

~

Frank had arrived at the restaurant ten minutes early. He'd spent his entire time waiting to be seated messing with the cuffs of his shirt and running his fingers through his hair. At this point, he was almost convinced that Gerard had cast a spell on him because he'd never been this infatuated with someone in all his life - except maybe Keith Morris. 

By the time he'd been seated, his leg was bouncing like there was no tomorrow. He was mildly terrified of being stood-up and made a fool of. But fate had decided to be his friend, and Gerard arrived promptly, hair fluffy and pushed back away from his face. There was a few strands that were in his face, but he blew them out of the way as he sat down opposite Frank with a big smile.

"Hey." He smiled, taking off his trench coat and hanging it on the back of his chair. Frank did the same with his blazer. "You got all dressed up for me?"

Frank gave him a subtle once-over and then quirked a brow. "I could ask you the same." Gerard giggled and looked down at his hands. "You look really good."

Gerard didn't say anything, but instead smiled at Frank and proceeded to grab the menu. Frank did the same and scanned the long list of food stuffs. He peeked up over the top of his menu and saw Gerard's eyes trained on him. Frank promptly went back to trying to pick something to order.

~

After they'd stuffed themselves pasta and garlic bread, and washed it all down with two glasses of wine each, they took a cab back to Frank's house. Gerard would've suggested his house, but he knew Lindsey was in.

Almost as soon as they'd entered the house, Lois had came running and leapt up onto Gerard. Instead of joining Frank in taking off shoes and coats, Gerard just sat on the floor and gave Lois a load of attention.

"Never did I think I'd be jealous of a dog." Frank joked.

Gerard met the other man's eyes and grinned cheekily. "I could stroke you too, if you want."

Frank could've choked then and there. If his cheeks weren't already flushed from the alcohol, they certainly would be now. He raised his middle finger to Gerard, unable to take the smile off his face, and went into the living room. Gerard followed a moment later, his coat and shoes left in the hall. As he sat down, he was in the process of unbuttoning his waistcoat and loosening his tie. Frank pulled his tie off and turned on the TV. 

"You got any beers?" Gerard asked, undoing a few buttons on his shirt.

"Check the fridge." Frank told him, looking through the selection of horror movies on Netflix.

When Gerard left the room, Lois came into the living room and lied down at Frank's feet.

He smiled down at her. "Glad to see you still love me." He reached down and scratched just behind her ear. 

"You've got the cutest dog in the world." Gerard said, appearing suddenly and holding a beer out to Frank, who took it without hesitation. "I've honestly never seen anything else that cute in the world."

Frank cracked open his beer with the bottle opener Gerard had handed to him. "I can think of something."

Gerard took his place on the sofa next to Frank and smirked at him. "And what would that be?"

Their eyes locked, and Gerard's eyes dropped to Frank's lips. His smirk dropped and he licked his lips. Frank realised too late that Gerard had started to lean in. He went out to grab him by the shirt collar and pull him in quickly...

Lois chose that moment, the precise moment Frank had tried to not fantasize about, to jump up into Gerard's lap and start to lick at his face.

Frank really hated his dog sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry y'all didn't get to see more of the date,, i have zero experiences with dates to restaurants, all the dates i've been on have been to parks or cemeteries lmao  
> hope you all enjoyed!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or else he'd probably explode from the homoerotic longing.

"I'm so sorry about Lois." Frank chuckled softly, closing the living room door. He'd put Lois in his bedroom, and he hoped to God she wasn't going to chew all his shit up.

Gerard's cheeks were red, Frank wasn't sure if it was from alcohol or embarrassment. "Don't worry about it." He stood up and walked over to where Frank was. The look in Gerard's eyes was back. His gaze trailed slowly over Frank's face as he stepped closer. Frank couldn't take his eyes off Gerard's slightly-parted lips. He could feel his heart beating against his ribs. Frank stepped back and bumped into the door.

Gerard's tongue darted out and wet his lips. His eyes focused on the floor by their feet, then they moved back up and looked at Frank's face. "It's getting late, I should probably get going."

Those words seemed to break Frank out of his trance. His eyes shot up to meet Gerard's. "You don't have to."

"Nah, it's probably best I do." Gerard looked sheepish, but a smirk formed on his lips. "Maybe next time, we can get to the fun bit." He moved to collect his things.

"The fun bit?"

Gerard stood up straight, and moved so his lips were next to Frank's ear. "Use your imagination."

Frank shuddered as Gerard drew back and flashed him a cheeky grin.  
  
  


Once Gerard was gone, Frank had pulled off most of his clothes and thrown himself into his bed, quite ungracefully. He'd wanted nothing more than to kiss Gerard and he'd came so damn close. According to his late-night fantasies from the past week, he wanted a lot more from Gerard, from cute domestic living, to being pinned down and being fucked until he could barely remember anything but Gerard's name.

At that thought, blood went rushing down from one head to another and a little groan slipped past Frank's lips. He turned onto his stomach and rolled his hips, creating friction with his sheets. His jaw slackened and his breath hitched as he thrust into his duvet again.

Thoughts of Gerard doing obscene things with his hands and mouth flooded Frank's mind. He rolled over onto his back and shoved his hands into his boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock. He moved his hand quick and rough, and gasped when he felt something in the pit of his stomach twist.

He bucked up into his own fist and a few strokes later he was coming, breathing heavily as he came down off his orgasm.

"Fuck, I need to get laid." Frank grumbled to himself, grabbing tissues from the tissue box on his nightstand to clean up with.

~

After leaving Frank's house, Gerard had pretended to walk in the direction of his own house for a few minutes, before turning back round and heading to Bert's. When Bert answered the door (Gerard was happy he didn't have to climb through the window), Gerard moved past him quickly to get to the beer in the fridge.

"Hi to you too." Bert called over his shoulder as he locked the door.

He cracked open the beer as he made his way into Bert's living room, throwing his coat over the back of the sofa. "I freaked out, dude."

Bert shuffled into the room, tying his hair up as he did. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Gerard drank from the bottle deeply before putting it on the coffee table next to the ashtray. "The date went great, we were laughing and joking and flirting, and then we went back to his place and we had a beer and put on a movie and then stuff kinda took a turn."

"Good turn or bad turn?" Bert sat down and patted the spot next to him. Gerard kept pacing.

"Very good, we almost kissed."

"Almost?"

Gerard clicked his fingers twice and pointed at Bert. "Exactly. His dog jumped on me and started licking me." The other man giggled as Gerard tugged on his tie. "Then he put Lois out into the hall, and then we started to lean in again, then I said I should leave!" He drank from his beer again.

Bert smiled softly at him. "You silly little man."

"I just wish I'd pushed him against that door and kissed his stupid, handsome face." Gerard's hands grasped at his hair as Bert let out a low whistle. "I should march back over there and kiss him as soon as he opens the fuckin' door."

"Calm down Romeo," Bert grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the sofa. "You can do that another day, but now you're gonna watch Mythbusters with me and chill the fuck out."

Gerard rested his head on Bert's shoulder as he turned on the TV and lit a cigarette.

Despite Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman trying to prove that lava lamps can kill, all Gerard could think about was Frank. Frank and his awesome tattoos, and his hands and his lips, and his shaggy hair and the scruff on his jaw. All he wanted to do was to kiss Frank, and maybe put a hand down the front of his pants. He knew he was going to kiss Frank the next time he saw him, or else he'd probably explode from the homoerotic longing. He had to assume Frank felt the same way - after all, he _had_ agreed to the date, and before Lois cockblocked him, Frank was _also_ leaning in to the almost-kiss.

A tap on Gerard's head drew him back out of his thoughts. "Hey, I can hear the cogs in your brain churning from here, shut the fuck up." Bert passed him a cigarette and a lighter, and pressed his lips to the top of Gerard's head. "Everything's fine, Gee."

Gerard lit his cigarette and settled into Bert's sofa. Bert was right, for once. Everything was fine, and Gerard needed to chill the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been like a solid week since i last updated this hasnt it? yikes. hey,, now i get to add wanking to my list of tags! i really like writing this fic, my last frerard fic was basically a crackfic that took itself too seriously lmao. i hope you're all enjoying the story! i'll try to update quicker next time :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bert grinned and threw the jeans at Gerard. "See if you fit in them, Frank'll die when he sees you in 'em. We'll see if he's an ass guy."

"This is going to look brilliant, I hope you know." Gerard could hear the grin in Frances' voice as she rubbed the dye into his hair. He hummed uncertainly as he watched Lindsey paint Chantal's finger nails.

"She's right y'know." Bert came out from the kitchen, leaning against the archway. He had a bowl of instant noodles and he ate a forkful as he watched the three girls and Gerard. "I always told you that you should colour your hair, but no, you never listened."

"Yeah but he's still not going all the way." Chantal blew some of her fringe out of her eyes. "He's only dyeing the roots like a fuckin' coward."

Gerard rolled his eyes at them all, looking back down at his phone. His heart skipped a beat when a text from Frank appeared at the top of his screen. It had been a few weeks since their date, and they'd been texting back and forth almost everyday, both of them trying to work up the courage to ask the other on another date.

'Hey G! Wanna come round for some movies and you can play with Lois and I promise I won't get jealous xo'

Gerard's heart might as well have stopped right there when he saw the 'xo' at the end of the text. 

'Id love to come round! You gotta give me like an hour tho'

He sent a picture of Frances and her hands covered in blue dye held up like she as doing jazz hands.

'Also, i can play with you too if youd like ;)'

He locked his phone before Frances could read that last text over his shoulder.

~

One hour, and one shower later, Gerard and Bert were sat on his bed. Bert was drying Gerard's hair, and brushing out any knots that might be residing in it.

"Your hair's always best when it's fluffy. You should actually wash it more." Bert giggled, putting down the hairdryer and moving from behind Gerard.

"Yeah, fuck off." Gerard tried not to smile. 

Bert stood up and made his way to the closet, and started rifling through Gerard's clothes. Gerard wasn't sure if he should actually trust Bert to pick out an outfit for him, as he pretty much lived in shorts and t-shirts with weird phrases on them. Bert's particular favourite was one that read 'my pussy demands attention'. He looked through Gerard's clothes a few times before sighing and walking out of the room. Gerard heard him talking to Lindsey, and then he came back into the room with some of Lindsey's jeans in hand.

"Oh Jesus."

Bert grinned and threw the jeans at Gerard. "See if you fit in them, Frank'll die when he sees you in 'em. We'll see if he's an ass guy."

~

It was around 4 in the afternoon when Gerard arrived at Frank's house. He was wearing Lindsey's jeans, and Chantal had told him that they left nothing to the imagination before slapping his ass with a smile. Gerard shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket after knocking on Frank's door.

When Frank opened his door and looked at Gerard, he almost choked. He hadn't expected him to look so good with teal roots, and the jeans he was wearing let Frank see every curve. He swallowed thickly.

"Hey." He said, trying his hardest to not let his voice seem strained. He stepped to the side and let Gerard past.

Gerard gave Frank a once-over and smiled. He noted the Black Flag shirt that looked very old and very worn, and the loose jeans that had such a large hole at one knee that Gerard was almost shocked that the lower half of the leg was attached.

"You looked nice." Gerard said, moving into the living room where Lois sprang to life. She ran up to Gerard and put her front paws on his legs and started to bark. Gerard knelt down and started to stroke and baby-talk at the dog.

Frank leaned against the door frame and watched the scene unfold with fondness on his face. He couldn't help but want to see this everyday. Gerard sat back, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto the sofa.

"Hey, Gee?" He stood up straight. "I was wondering..." His hand reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck as he trailed off. Gerard got to his feet, pushing his hair back off his face as he did. "I was wondering if you wanted to hear some of my music?"

Gerard grinned. "Holy shit, I thought you'd never offer."

~

An hour later, Gerard had listened to most of Frank's finished songs. Gerard was not expecting him to have such a good voice, and such a diverse song-writing range. From post-hardcore screaming, to love songs, to weird techno shit that was kind of reminiscent of Lindsey's band, Gerard loved all of it. 

As the last song finished, Gerard looked to Frank with a giant smile on his face. "How are you so good at this shit? I tried learning guitar when I was fifteen and I sucked so bad at it."

"Well, my dad and my grandpa were both drummers, so I guess music kind of runs in the family?" Frank shrugged, turning off his computer and getting up. "And I just really love playing, I think it's so fun to just be able to pick up an instrument and knock out a few tunes, y'know?"

Gerard nodded, pushing a hand through his hair.

"I really like your new hair, by the way." Frank told him with a tiny smile playing on his lips. "It really suits you."

Gerard's cheeks reddened slightly. With a muttered _'fuck it'_ , he reached out and placed his hands either side of Franks face and pressed their lips together.

Neither of them had exactly expected _fireworks_ , but they hadn't expected it to feel so _right_ either. Frank's hands gripped Gerard's hips, while his slid up into Frank's hair. Their lips moved together like they were made for each other. A moment later they pulled apart, but didn't go far. They rested their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes.

"That was..." Frank trailed off, a bit breathless. "That was good. Very good."

"I have been waited to do that since I saw you step out of that shower the day I'd broke in." Gerard laughed, and so did Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they kissed! finally!  
> hope you all enjoyed, n i hope you're all having a nice day! <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Has anyone ever told you that you're super cute?" Frank smiled.
> 
> "Yeah, but has anyone ever told you that you've got a flat ass?" Gerard laughed as Frank made an offended sound.

An hour after they'd kissed, Frank and Gerard found themselves sat on the sofa watching _Unbreakable_. Frank had an arm over Gerard's shoulder, and he was trying not to focus too much on how much bodily contact was happening.

"Bruce Willis is so fuckin' cool." Gerard said, his eyes trained on Willis' character stood in the train station with that iconic green poncho on.

Frank hummed in agreement and tried not to spontaneously combust when Gerard leaned into him and rested his head on his shoulder. His hair smelled overwhelmingly of hair dye.

"Hey, Gee?" Gerard lifted his head so he could look Frank in the eye. "Is it alright if I kiss you again?"

"Of course." He placed a hand on Frank's cheek softly and Frank leaned in to kiss him.

It was very soft, and one of Frank's hands was resting high on Gerard's thigh. Gerard smiled into the kiss and that made Frank smile too. It took them a moment, but soon they stopped smiling and got back to smooching.

~

After Unbreakable had finished, Gerard sat up and turned to Frank. His cheeks were very red.

"Frankie, can I... uh..." He trailed off and scratched behind his ear. "Could I borrow a pair of your sweatpants? These jeans are my housemate's, and she's female so they don't exactly sit comfy in the, uh, _important_ places."

Frank bit back a giggle and stood up. "Of course."

"Hopefully they won't be too short on me." Gerard joked, standing up and following Frank into his bedroom.

He perched himself on the edge of Frank's bed while the tattooed man rummaged through his chest of drawers. He resisted the urge to walk up and grab Frank's ass.

Frank stood up straight and tossed a pair of sweatpants at Gerard. They hit Gerard in the face and he let himself fall back on Frank's mattress. His feet were still planted on the floor but his arms were sprawled above his head. Frank laughed from the other side of the room. Frank kneeled next to Gerard and planted his hands either side of his head.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're super cute?" Frank smiled.

"Yeah, but has anyone ever told you that you've got a flat ass?" Gerard laughed as Frank made an offended sound and reached down to tickle Gerard's side. He writhed and wriggled as Frank tickled him but he was throwing his head back with laughter as much as he could while laying down. He managed to push Frank off him and he ended up being the one hovering above the other.

Frank looked up at Gerard and could barely keep the smile off his face. "I compliment you, and then you go insulting my ass- that's not how this is supposed to work!"

"Just 'cause it's flat doesn't mean it's bad, y'know." Gerard leaned down and kissed Frank on the tip of his nose. In return. Frank reached up and placed a hand on the back of Gerard's neck, pulling him into another kiss.

Truth be told, now that it was clear that kissing Gerard was an acceptable thing to do, it was all that Frank wanted to do. He loved the way Gerard's lips felt against his own and he loved the way they seemed to fit so perfectly together.

Gerard pulled away from the kiss and rolled over and laid back down next to Frank. "Okay, now go pick another movie to watch while I get changed."

"Sure you won't need any help?" Frank asked while sitting up, laughing as Gerard softly punched him in the arm.

~

Frank was staring at the bottle of wine in his cupboard. He'd bought the bottle of wine in the almost two hours it took Gerard to arrive. He'd say that he got it because he was sick of drinking beer all the time, but really he wanted to give Gerard something nice to drink. Frank wasn't sure if wine was appropriate.

"What we lookin' at?" Gerard asked, walking up behind Frank, securely dressed in Frank's sweatpants.

Frank grabbed the bottle by the neck and held it up. "Want wine?"

"Always," Gerard grinned. "You pour me a glass, and I'll go get comfy." He pressed a kiss to Frank's cheek and wandered off into the living room.

Frank, while pouring two glasses of wine, was smiling like an idiot. He hated the way having crushes made him feel, but right now all he could think about was Gerard with his cute face and cute nose and soft lips.

When he took the glasses into the living room, Gerard was laid on the sofa, curled up with his head resting on the arm of the seat. His eyes were trained on the movie he'd put on. Frank smiled and put down the glasses on the coffee table.

"So," He started, sitting down next to Gerard. "You wanna stay over? You can sleep on the sofa bed if you want."

Gerard pulled himself up, and put his legs over Frank's. "Can I stay in your bed?"

"I'd like that."


	11. Chapter 11

Gerard moaned as Frank kissed down his neck, his hand tangling into Frank's hair and tugging on it slightly. Gerard smirked as he heard Frank whimper softly. Frank pressed his hand against Gerard's half-hard dick and Gerard shuddered out a breath. His face flushed as his hips bucked up into the touch. That reaction had Frank smirking.

He rolled his hips a few times into Frank's palm, pressing his head back into the wall. Frank nipped Gerard's earlobe, his own cock twitching in interest at the sound that Gerard made in response.

With a huff of breath, Gerard grabbed Frank by the hips and turned them around, so Frank was the one with the back to the wall. Gerard, with a fist in Frank's hair, kissed and sucked at Frank's neck, relishing in the sounds that he was making.

Frank's hips bucked, and he pressed his head back into the wall with a soft moan. He looked utterly beautiful with his eyes half-closed and his lips parted and red from kissing.

"So fuckin' beautiful." Gerard whispered against the shell of Frank's ear, feeling the man shiver as he reached down and groped at the front of Frank's jeans. He quickly unbuttoned Frank's jeans and shoved his hand down and grabbed his dick. With his free hand, Gerard grabbed Frank by the hair and pulled him into a harsh kiss. He started to pump his hand and tried to not focus on the way Frank was clawing at his back in pleasure.

Suddenly, Gerard woke up.

First, he was extremely disappointed that his dream was not real. Second, he was made acutely aware of the boner he was currently sporting. And finally, he became utterly mortified by the fact he was hard in someone else's bed. Morning wood was bad enough at home, Gerard was not happy he had to experience it while the cause of the morning wood had an arm wrapped protectively over his waist.

Gerard rolled slowly onto his back so as to not wake Frank up. It was incredibly unfair how adorable he looked while sleeping. He was curled into Gerard's side and he looked so damn peaceful.

Frank made a sound that sounded a bit like a grunt and brought up a hand to rub at his eye. Once his hand was placed firmly on Gerard's waist again, he cracked open an eye to see the other man smiling softly at him.

"Mornin'" Gerard said, his voice slightly croaky from sleep. Frank groaned in response and moved so that he was half on top of Gerard, with his knee between Gerard's thighs and his head nestled in Gerard's shoulder.

"Not so much of a morning person are you, Frankie?"

Frank shoved Gerard's shoulder with the butt of his palm. "Shut up and-" He cut himself off when he opened his eyes and saw an unmistakable shape in the crotch of Gerard's sweatpants. Oh yeah, Gerard was definitely hard.

He swallowed thickly as a thousand thoughts sped through his head, all of them _very_ inappropriate. Frank pulled his eyes away from Gerard's crotch and snuggled into his shoulder.

"You want some coffee?" Frank asked a moment later when he realised he would not be getting back to sleep.

"Please."

~

After they'd had coffee, Frank and Gerard were sat on the sofa watching a cartoon Gerard insisted they watch. Frank had found himself quite invested in the show, and Gerard was staring at him like he was a god on Earth. He'd never actually suggested a show to someone for them and have them actually pay attention and enjoy it. Bert always tried, but his attention span was so bad that he always had to ask questions to keep up, but then missed important or funny bits of dialogue because of it. Lindsey usually watched shows with him, so he couldn't really suggest stuff to her.

"Why do you have a hole in your lip?" Gerard asked suddenly.

Frank laughed and looked at Gerard with a raised eyebrow. "Is that why you've been staring at me for the past five minutes?" Gerard blushed and looked away while Frank chuckled to himself. "I used to have a lip piercing, to answer your question."

Gerard looked back at him, with still-red cheeks, eyebrows raised. "Really? Oh, I gotta see pictures of this."

"You really don't," Frank said, pausing the show so he didn't miss anything. "Just picture it, me in my early twenties, with a lip piercing and a nose piercing-"

"A nose piercing!" Gerard exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Shut up," Frank's tone was fond. "I had a lip and a nose piercing, and I was trying to do a Misfits thing with my hair, with the spike down the..." He gestured down the centre of his forehead, laughing slightly as he did.

Gerard was trying to suppress his giggles behind a hand, but was doing an awful job of it. 

"Oh come on, I bet you've made regrettable fashion choices in the past?" 

"Absolutely not." Gerard laughed, shaking his head. "But my brother Mikey used to have the ugliest fucking shoes known to man- they were like snakeskin boots? I hated them so much I actually threw them in the trash while he slept."

"So you're a shoe thief?" Frank laughed.

"More of a lifesaver I think, those things were awful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is a bit short and kinda bad but i actually have a plan for next chapter! so that will be better! i hope everyone's being safe and staying home and not going crazy <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Frank was absolutely certain that wasn't something in Gerard's pocket that was pressing against him.

October had come around quick, and Frank's birthday was approaching. Ray had been organising a party for Frank's birthday, and he sorted out the details and updated Frank regularly. It was to be a Halloween birthday party, where everyone would dress up, and like proper adults they were going to have it at a proper venue.

Frank and Ray invited all their friends, and Frank also told Gerard to invite his friends, so he had more people to hang around with. Secretly, Frank just wanted to meet all of Gerard's friends. He'd met Bert (and he was now the neighbour Bert came to when he needed to borrow something), but he'd yet to meet Lindsey, Gerard's housemate.

Soon the day of the party rolled round, and Ray had came to Frank's house to get dressed up, and also to see Frank's outfit which he seemed so proud of. Ray knew Frank adored Halloween, but he also didn't put lots of effort in most years. His laziest outfit was one year where he just put on a Frankenstein mask and called it a costume.

While Ray was in the bathroom, painting his face white (he was being a vampire), Frank was fighting with a pair of tights, trying to get them over his legs. He was hopping around some sort of rabbit, cursing quietly. Finally, he got them up and comfy and breathed a sigh of relief.

"How the fuck do women do that?" Frank wondered aloud, grabbing the dress he was going to be wearing and pulling it down over his head. Fixing the sleeves, he smirked at himself in the mirror. The daisy print looked good on him.

He added the final touches to his outfit, and struggled with the fake eyelashes for a bit before they settled on his eyes properly. Looking in the mirror, Frank was very happy with his shitty drag. He glanced at the blonde wig on his dresser and decided against it. Instead he slicked his hair back with gel and kept in place with hairspray

Ray was sat in the living room scrolling on his phone when Frank walked in with a giant grin on his face. Ray's eyebrows went sky high when he realised that his friend was in a dress and tights and-

"Are you wearing fake eyelashes?" He asked, putting his phone down and staring at Frank.

"Yes I am," Frank grinned. "C'mon man, I shaved for this, does it look good?"

~

They arrived at the party venue just before other people started to arrive, the first of those being Frank's friends Tucker, Jamia, and her brother Evan. They greeted Frank warmly and gave him birthday presents and the like. Soon, Ray's wife Christa arrived with a few of her friends. That group settled on a table in the corner.

More people came and despite all of them greeting Frank and complimenting his 'costume', Frank was glancing at the entrance every few seconds waiting to see Gerard. He was starting to worry that he wasn't going to show up.

"Hey," Ray put his arm around Frank's shoulders. "He'll show. Get a beer and enjoy yourself. It's _your_ birthday after all."

Frank shrugged Ray's arm from around him. With a sigh, he turned away from the entrance and looked at Ray. "I know, but I really want him to be here."

"You really like Gerard, don't you." Ray smiled. He spotted Gerard walking into through the door with a bunch of his friends.

"So much, man. I know it's only been a few months but every time I see him it's like my brain stops working. He's so wonderful, and not to mention so fucking hot-"

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Frankie." Came Gerard's voice from behind them. Frank jumped and spun around, resisting the urge to kiss Gerard on the spot. He was dressed as a knight and he was smiling bright and blushing slightly. "Hey."

"Hi." Frank ran his hand over his hair, making sure it was still slicked back. "I... uh."

Gerard leaned over and pressed a kiss to Frank's cheek. "Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Lindsey, Frances, Chantal, Chantal's husband Jimmy, you know Bert, and - oh!" Gerard had pointed to everyone as he introduced them, but for the last person in the group Gerard grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close.

The dude was pretty tall with blonde hair that was pushed back out of his eyes, and was also dressed like a knight. He looked very uncomfortable and pretty much refused to meet Frank's eyes and just stared at his Doc Martens.

"This is my brother, Mikey." Gerard nudged him in the side and Mikey looked up at Frank.

"Hey, man." Mikey offered a half smile.

"Don't be fooled by his height," Gerard smiled at his brother. "I'm actually three years older than him."

"I'm also three times cooler than him." Mikey joked, reaching out and shaking Frank's hand. "You must be the Frank I've heard so much about."

Frank blushed a little bit at the suggestion the Gerard was talking about him to his brother. "I guess I am."

Ray excused himself to go sit with Christa, and Gerard told his friends to go get a table and mingle. He grabbed Frank's hand and pulled him over to the bar, buying both of them a beer each.

~

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. People were dancing and Ray was probably a bit more drunk than he'd care to admit. He was leaning very heavily on Bert's shoulder and saying something a bit too quietly to be heard over the music. Frank was very happy that his friends and Gerard's friends were all getting along.

Frank's head felt heavy as he danced with Gerard, and he was very focused on the way Gerard's fingers were digging into his hips. They may or may not have done some shots. Frank was blaming Jimmy and Bert for that. While they danced, Frank could see Gerard staring at his lips very intently. Frank was willing to absolutely ruin his lipstick if it meant kissing Gerard.

So he did just that. He put a hand to the back of Gerard's head and pulled him into a kiss. Gerard pulled Frank's hips closer to his own, and needless to say, Frank was absolutely certain that _wasn't_ something in Gerard's pocket that was pressing against him. 

After a moment, Frank pulled back. His lipstick was smeared over Gerard's mouth, and he had no doubt he looked just as messy. He leaned up into Gerard's ear, and whispered _'meet me in the restroom'_ before placing a kiss on the side of his jaw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok. i'm sorry this took so long,, i've been chipping away at this chapter since the 13th of april (yet i still don't like it all that much lmao),, but heyy it's here now!! i've been playing wayy too much animal crossing to do much of it anyway yikes.  
> anyway. frank's halloween outfit is very obviously the drag photoshoot he did back in june. originally i had him wearing the wig, but then the medicine square garden came out and i had to reference that, hence the slicked back hair.   
> ok. that's enough from me. thank you all for reading!! thank you all for your comments and kudos!! i hope everyone's looking after themselves in these hard times,, and if you're feeling down, just go reread unholyverse, that's what i do! or go play animal crossing and ignore the urge to hit tom nook with an axe. okay i'm going now byeeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, go for- oh." Seeing Frank go to his knees was enough for Gerard's brain to short-circuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is pretty much just smut. there's not intense character development, so if you want to skip it, feel free, there's absolutely no hard feelings if you don't want to read this one!! <3

Frank's earlier assessment about looking a mess was pretty accurate. His hair was still in place, thank God, but his lipstick was smudged all around his lips, thanks to Gerard. Just as he was really wishing he'd thought to bring the lipstick to the party with him, Frank saw the door to the bathrooms opening in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Gerard walking into the bathroom, with the most purpose Frank had ever seen from him.

Frank barely had time to smile at him before Gerard was on him again, his hands firmly on Frank's hips. As they kissed, Gerard walked them back into a bathroom stall. Once they were both in the one stall, Gerard reached behind him, bolting the door. With Gerard being momentarily distracted, Frank leaned forwards, putting a hand on Gerard's chest, and started to kiss and suck on Gerard's neck. The noises Gerard was making were some of the most delightful Frank had ever heard.

Suddenly, a growl came from the back of Gerard's throat and he turned and pushed Frank up against the stall wall. Gerard ducked his head and started to return the favour, nipping at Frank's exposed collarbone. He licked a stripe up the side of Frank's neck before starting to leave hickeys where there were no tattoos. Frank was panting, trying his hardest not to let out high-pitched moans, which was exactly what Gerard was drawing out of him. 

"Frankie, I want y-" Gerard started, pulling away from Frank's neck. Frank silenced him by kissing him again. It wasn't a soft kiss. Frank wasn't trying to slow the pace, he was trying to speed it up if anything; he'd been waiting to get on his knees for Gerard for a while now. Gerard pulled back ever so slightly. He was breathing heavy and Frank could feel it on his face. "Frankie, whatever you wa-"

Gerard was cut off again by the sound of the restroom door opening. They exchanged a worried glance as whoever it was whistled while they did whatever they were doing. Gerard was more than annoyed that they'd been interrupted. Much like Frank, he didn't want to slow down right now, let alone stop.

So he didn't.

After pressing his finger to his lips in a way to tell Frank to stay quiet, he went back to kissing at his neck. While he did that, he started moving his hand slowly down Frank's body. 

Frank was breathing shallowly now, as Gerard's hand crept lower and lower. He pressed his hand over his mouth in the hopes that it would make him quieter.

When Gerard finally pressed his hand against Frank, he barely suppressed what could only be called a squeak and bucked up into the touch. Gerard was smirking devilishly and Frank could do no more than glare at him. He started to rub Frank through the layers of fabric, nipping softly at Frank's earlobe with his teeth while he did. Frank was still trying to make as little sound as possible, listening to the person who was in the restroom with them. Whoever it was was currently washing their hands. Frank was grateful they'd be leaving soon.

It had been a while since Frank had been touched _there_ by anyone other than himself, and the tight coils in the pit of his stomach were proving that. He felt like a fucking teenager, about to come in his pants without actually being touched. He curled his fingers around Gerard's wrist and gently pulled him away. Looking up, Gerard saw Frank's eyes were wide, and the pupils large and black against the hazel. They stared at each other as they heard the door open and close and the whistling stop.

There was a moment of quiet. Just their own breathing and a dripping tap.

"Holy fuck," Frank breathed out, dropping his head onto Gerard's shoulder and letting his eyes close for a moment. "I was about to come with you barely even touching me, _shit_."

Gerard looked smug. "That good, huh? Or just that long?"

"Fuck off." Gerard could hear the smile in Frank's voice. Then he felt his hands at his belt. "Can I?"

"Yeah, go for- _oh_." Seeing Frank go to his knees was enough for Gerard's brain to short-circuit. He was looking up at him through long, mascara-ed eyelashes (his fake ones had been lost during the party), slowly undoing Gerard's belt and the fly of his trousers. It was enough to make his knees almost buckle. He shot out his hands, pressing them against the wall to keep himself upright. "Frankie..." It came out more high-pitched than he had intended. 

When Frank finally got his lips around Gerard's cock, it was like all the breath had been sucked out of his body. This wasn't his first time being blown, not by a long shot, but holy shit was this incredible, despite it being in a gross stall in the men's bathroom at a relatively dingy venue. Frank started to take more of Gerard into his mouth, going further achingly slowly. 

Gerard moaned when Frank stilled, his nose almost pressing into Gerard's pubic hair. A moment passed, and then Frank pulled back, and then started to set a pace. Gerard let his head fall back and closed his eyes, mutting a string of curses under his breath. He stood there, with his eyes closed and his palms pressed against the wall, just revelling in how good this felt. 

As his orgasm crept closer, Gerard found it more difficult to not grab Frank by the hair and just fuck his mouth, to take control. Something in the pit of his stomach twisted at the thought of that, and he let out a long, low, moan. 

Frank felt quite proud of himself since it had been a while since he'd been on his knees for someone. He had one hand on the base of Gerard's cock, and the other pressed on Gerard's thigh- he could feel the muscles beginning to twitch under his fingers. He started to slow down slightly, and his eyes flicked up to look at Gerard as best he could. A hand found the back of his head.

"Don't stop," Gerard's fingers curled into his hair through the gel he'd put on before the party. His hips started bucking into Frank's mouth slightly. " _Please_." 

The moan that came out of Frank's mouth when his hair was tugged on slightly nearly killed Gerard. The twist in his stomach made react like he'd been punched and he shuddered out a gasp. "Fuck, Frankie."

Gerard was starting to mutter half-finished sentences, and letting out strings of curses, with the odd gasp and moan tossed in for good measure. All Frank was getting from this was that Gerard was close, and he was doing a damn good job at giving head.

"Frank, I'm gonna- Frankie," Gerard hissed, pulling slightly on Frank's hair. Frank slowed his movements, keeping his lips around Gerard and looking up the length of his body. He feels Gerard's thigh shaking as he comes into Frank's mouth, the sound of Gerard's pants and moans almost enough to bring Frank to orgasm too. Frank swallows everything and palms himself through his dress. It takes just a few seconds more for Frank to come, his hips twitching and his moaning unmuffled as he pulls away from Gerard. As he tucked himself into his pants, his eyes were trained on Frank on his knees on the dingy bathroom floor, orgasming without being touched. 

"Fuck." Gerard pants, leaning back against the stall wall. "So good, Frankie, so fucking good." 

The 'for me' is left unsaid, but both Frank and Gerard thought it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh hey  
> it's been a while   
> i hope everyone's been doing good while i've been struggling writing this lmao. I have been stewing over this for months, trying to figure it out. i hope it's good, i really do, i don't want to disappoint any of you!   
> i hope you all enjoyed this, and i hope it was worth the wait for the update lmao. i'll see you in 1-3 business months when i manage to write the next chapter! <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank took a moment to register all that, nodding, and then he looked up. “Move in with me.”
> 
> Gerard paused his sipping with his mug just touching his lips. He pulled it back slightly. “What?”

If Gerard was being honest, he wasn't entirely sure how he got home after Frank's party. He assumed it had something to do with Lindsey and her coven, or Bert, who was also hanging around the house when Gerard woke up.

One thing he was thankful for was being in his own bed, even if Bert was sat smoking next to him again. If he hadn't been in his bed, Gerard would also be suffering a crick in the neck along with the splitting headache and sandpaper-esque tongue that were pre-packaged with a hangover.

At the sound of the bedroom door opening, Gerard cracked one eye open and peered over his quilt at Lindsey who was stood in the doorway. She was wearing pajama pants Gerard was sure were his at one point, and had her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, keeping it out of her face. She also looked a bit rough. He took a bit of pleasure knowing he wasn't the only one with a hangover.

"Do you want a hangover cure?" Lindsey asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm gonna make a smoothie."

"Damn you and your veggie-ism," Gerard croaked. He kicked Bert when he giggled. "I want the greasiest bacon sandwich known to man. Maybe some eggs too."

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Figures. But you can make it. I don't want to smell like bacon all day." She pushed herself up off the doorframe and made her way into the kitchen.

Gerard made no attempt to move from where he was. He was all tangled in his covers, and was just generally far too comfortable, besides, a quick squint at his phone screen told him it was barely quarter to eleven. It’d basically be blasphemy to get out of bed at this time. But now he was thinking about food, his stomach rumbled loudly, as if it were protesting Gerard not moving. 

"Shut up." He muttered, wiggling a bit to get even more comfy. He perked up a bit when Bert offered to make the sandwich for him, pulling the covers away from his face and looking up at the other man with hope in his eyes.

"But only," Gerard groaned. "if you tell me what happened between you and Frank last night."

"I changed my mind about the sandwich." Gerard said, rolling away from Bert. His stomach rumbled again.

Bert snorted. "Yeah, sure." He grabbed Gerard's shoulder and pulled him back over. "Tell me what happened? We all saw you both disappear to the restroom together, me and Frank's friend with the cool hair - Jay or something - we were theorising." He wiggled his fingers at Gerard as he spoke. Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"Well," Berts eyes lit up as Gerard started his sentence. "how 'bout you mind your own business?"

He let out a loud groan of indignation, and shook Gerard slightly by the shoulder. "This is not fair- hey, at least tell me, did you fuck him?" 

Gerard hid his face under his covers to try to hide the red that had suddenly appeared on his cheeks. "Not... not exactly." Bert's eyebrows shot up. "Don't look at me like that."

Bert bounced to his knees, grinning. "Please, Gee, I need more details!" Gerard pulled his covers further over his head and started to briefly tell Bert what had happened. "Who started it, I gotta know."

The covers came flying off of Gerard as he sat up, realising if he wanted his bacon sandwich sometime this century, he'd definitely have to do it himself. "That," he pointed at Bert for emphasis. "was Frankie."

"Wow." Bert sat back against the headboard with a fair off look. "You're a lucky man, Gerard."

Gerard snorted as he stood up, pulling a hoodie over his head, grabbing his phone, and making his way to the kitchen.

~

Frank's day hadn't started off much better than Gerard's. 

Frank woke up mid afternoon, with an awful headache. The reason he woke up was Lois, jumping onto his bed and licking his face because she wanted attention. He'd stroked her for a few minutes before getting up and going to his medicine cabinet with the hope that he'd relieve his headache. 

After taking some medicine, he grabbed a blanket and curled up on the sofa. After scrolling the channels for a bit, he stumbled upon a dumb cartoon that instantly reminded him of Gerard. With a smile and a small blush, he put it on and snuggled in. 

Halfway through the episode, Frank must have fallen asleep because he woke up at least an hour later to a knocking on the door and Lois barking.

He got up with a curse, steadying himself on the arm of the sofa when he momentarily went dizzy. Frank walked to his front door with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and Lois at his heels. 

Frank swung open his door to see Gerard stood there, looking wet and miserable in the November rain. Gerard pulled his eyes away from across the street and gave Frank a small smile.

“Hey.” Gerard said, stepping into the house. He clicked the door shut behind him and slipped his shoes off. “Sorry I didn’t warn you I was gonna show up.”

“It’s okay.” Frank watched as the other man stood up straight and pulled off his hoodie. “I’d have you here all the time if I could.” He took Gerard’s hoodie out of his hands and folded it over the radiator in the corridor they were stood in.

Gerard sort of perked up at that. “Frankie, can I just-” he cut himself off as he launched himself at Frank in a tight hug. Frank took a second to make sure they wouldn’t fall, and then wrapped his arms around Gerard’s back. His blanket slipped off his shoulders and onto the floor.

“Me and Lindsey had a fight.” He whispered into Frank’s shoulder. 

Frank pulled out of the hug, grabbed his fallen blanket and Gerard’s hand and pulled him out of the corridor and into his bedroom. He pushed Gerard onto his bed and threw his blanket next to him, then moved and grabbed some clothes from the clean laundry pile he’d yet to put away and threw those at Gerard too. 

“Okay, you’re gonna get out of those wet clothes, I’m gonna make you a tea or a hot chocolate or something and then you can tell me what happened, yeah?” Gerard nodded and Frank walked up to him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, before moving to the kitchen to see what he could make Gerard.

~

Ten minutes later, Gerard and Frank were sat on the sofa, the cartoon from earlier still playing quietly in the background, Lois curled up in her bed napping. Gerard’s hands were wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream, and Frank was sat facing Gerard waiting for him to start explaining. 

“Okay, so,” Gerard paused to sip at his hot chocolate, swiftly licking the cream off his upper lip before continuing. “Lindsey never really got along with Bert and she didn’t really make it much of a secret to me, but today she blew up on him for no reason and there was this giant argument and I was just trying to defend Bert and she got pissed at me.” Gerard, truthfully, didn’t seem very upset - a little peeved, sure, but not like one of his closest friends had had a huge go at him.

“She told Bert to get the fuck out of her house, so I got my jeans on, grabbed my phone and went with him.” Gerard took another sip and then shrugged. “Honestly, me and Lindsey aren’t as close as we used to be? Like she’s got her coven or whatever, and then I’ve got you and Bert, and we just don’t have time for each other anymore. I’ve kind of just been waiting for an excuse to move out.” 

Frank took a moment to register all that, nodding, and then he looked up. “Move in with me.”

Gerard paused his sipping with his mug just touching his lips. He pulled it back slightly. “What?”

“You could move in with me?” Frank was already starting to regret blurting that out. Sure he and Gerard had been going on pretty steady dates for at least three months now, and they’d been very friendly with each other through that time, but they’d never made anything official and Gerard’s blank expression was making him want to crawl into a hole and rot there. “Obviously, only if you wanted to, I just figured since we’re, y’know, I thought it would be convenient. I don’t-”

“Okay.” 

Frank stopped blabbing and blinked at the man on the other end of his sofa. When Gerard didn’t continue, Frank just blinked again.

“I’ll move in with you.” Gerard said, nodding and smiling slightly. “Since we’re  _ y’know _ .” Gerard grinned then, clearly playfully making fun of Frank’s awkwardness.

“Shut up.” Frank was smiling too.

“Seriously, it’d probably be best if I did move in here. I spend half my time here anyway, and it’d be nice to be closer to Bert.”

“And Lois loves you more than she loves me.” Frank joked.

Gerard put his mug down on the coffee table and then reached a hand to the side of Frank’s face. “As she should.” 

He laughed then leaned forward and connected their lips in a sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy  
> so it's been a while, huh  
> sorry i havent updated in months, i started college and it's been KICKING MY ASS along with the pandemic also kicking my ass lmao  
> i hope y'all like this chapter,,,, i think its taken me a while to get round to this cause yknow. lynz being that way has kinda like. made me not wanna write this and then tody i had the idea that i could basically faze her out the story so IM DOING THAT n hopefully i can write some more  
> ok this isnt wattpad i'll piss off now,,, i hope you all enjoyed and are staying safe and well. much love to you all <3


End file.
